


Hey guys

by kawaiicastiel



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiicastiel/pseuds/kawaiicastiel





	Hey guys

So, hey guys, my account was hacked by an ex-friend, and as you can see: she's deleted all of my work. I would like to apologise, but expect Snowflake to be back soon. Thanks guys xo


End file.
